Electrically operated actuators for sliding doors of a motor vehicle are known which include an electric motor, a clutch, and a cable drum. A cable passes around the cable drum and is connected to the slidable door. In order to control the force required to move the door, the clutch has to be capable of withstanding forces of the order of 40 Nm, and hence has to have a predetermined minimum size.